closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fart Games
Their games Fart on Mariah Carey Fart on Mariah Carey is a video game produced by Fart Games on PlayStation 2 and GameCube. It is for stupid people who are likely to not know how to play video games. This game got them a lawsuit from Mariah Carey and it was recalled. Controls *Right analogue stick - Walk *X - Sit on Mariah (when not sitting on Mariah) *X - Fart (when sitting on Mariah) *O - Fart *Triangle - Fart *Square - Fart *Left analogue stick - Get off Mariah Music The game uses Mariah Carey songs as the background music. What else did you expect? I Love dog Girl: Vidiyo-kuyileš A licensed video game for I Love dog Girl on PlayStation 2. Reception The game got primarily negative reviews from critics. Spy Fandel said "The game is a cutesy pile of rubbish. There is no storyline, terrible graphics, no music asides from the Barnish theme song playing on repeat and not enough panty shots, which the cartoon is chockablock with." Vinks-hanžaya A terrible licensed Winx Club game on PlayStation 2. What even was the point of this? There is already a much better one from Konami. Málindazka Sjajòqimsja Málindazka Sjajòqimsja (Sallish With Malinda) is an educational game published for the PlayStation 2 and PC. Reception The game got primarily negative reviews from critics. Zlêko Kayýt said "The game is one of the worst games I have ever played. The game's graphics looks like they are clipart from 1999 that has been severely corrupted, almost every action triggers a loading screen. It even contains racism (one of the characters is a racist stereotype), theft and child abuse. I played this game to revise for my Sallish exam, and I regret it." Seyklêko Tiyeksayginý SpongeBob licensed title (PS2). Basically copied Battle for Bikini Bottom but with weird minigames akin to those from girlsgogames.com on it. Zahgsoa It has content on it but on actual hardware will crash immediately after reaching any loading screen. It is a selection of minigames and some cartoon short. Kuyiyek super pop man The game promotes blonde supremacy and is made for kids but the main character is shown full-frontal nude with anatomy at some point. Seriously? It also has a dumb title and there is some girl saying Dies ist Live in the middle of all cutscenes. Vinks-hanžaya-konsertan Epic Super Singing A singing game based off Winx Club in Concert on PS2, PS3, and Wii. Sally FaKaua Epic Super Singing A reskin of Vinks-hanžaya-konsertan Epic Super Singing, on PS3 only. Flavia: Rap It! Flavia: Rap It! (Flaviya Epic Super Singing in Barnland) is a musical video game themed around Flavia. It was developed by Fart Games for the PlayStation 2. It was released on 25th May 2016. Why it Sucks #It was released for the PS2 of all things despite the PS4 being out for 2 years. #The singing segments are reskins of previous Epic Super Singing games. #The remixes are absurd and extremely difficult to sing/rap. #The DVD the game is on is of poor quality and can damage your PS2 if you play it for more than an hour. #During the pop/dance songs, you are forced to dance but you still have to sing or rap the song, which means you will be totally out of breath. #The cutscenes are poorly made. Baby Hazel Baby Hazel somehow got onto PS4.